


Do Werewolves Even Sleep?!

by dirkygoodness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Text Messages, also stiles is crushing on derek so hard, but hes always ready to help scott, isaac and scott need to sleep, scott needs relationship advice, stiles doesnt think that should happen at 3 am, this is supposed to be in texting format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really should realize that almost any conversation with Scott is going to be about a new monster, his wolfie-ness, or his relationship status. And he should really not have given his phone number to Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Werewolves Even Sleep?!

**Author's Note:**

> ok so  
> i only did this to get rid of writers block and im probs never going to write in text format again so enjoy it while its here  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could. (except the spelling/grammar errors i put there pfft)

 

3:34 A.M.

_New Message_

 

**Scott**

 

stiles r u awake

 

**You**

 

only for you buddy

 

**You**

 

what's up?

 

**Scott**

 

i have a problem

 

**Scott**

 

a relationship problem

 

**You**

 

oooooh no I am not listening to you mope about your lost relationship with Allison at three in the morning

 

**Scott**

 

uh

 

**Scott**

 

its not about allison

 

**You**

 

…

 

**You**

 

I'm listening

 

**Scott**

 

i think i like someone

 

**Scott**

 

someone that i totally didnt think i was going to like

 

**You**

 

who's the lucky lady this time ;)

 

**Scott**

 

uh

 

**Scott**

 

guy

 

 **You**  
  
huh?

  
  
**Scott**

 

lucky guy

 

**You**

 

oooooooh

 

**You**

 

that makes a lot of sense actually

 

**Scott**

 

not helping

 

**You**

 

ok ok

 

**You**

 

so who is it? it isn't Derek is it?

 

**Scott**

 

what??? no ew dude gross

 

**You**

 

not gross but whatever

 

**Scott**

 

what

 

**You**

 

well if I had to pick a dude it would be Derek

 

**You**

 

I mean sure he's menacing as hell and all but have you SEEN his abs??

 

**You**

 

and you know he's not all that bad once you get to know him I mean he can be pretty nice when he tries

  
  
**Scott**

 

stiles

 

**Scott**

 

do you uh like derek

 

**You**

 

wat

 

**You**

 

no

 

**You**

 

shut up this is about you

 

**You**

 

you still haven't told me who it is yet

 

**Scott**

 

oh yeah right

 

**Scott**

 

that

 

**You**

 

yes that now come on spill the beans I wanna know who's got you around his finger

 

**Scott**

 

ok so uh

 

**Scott**

 

dont freak out ok

 

**You**

 

it's Derek isn't it

 

**Scott**

 

no! will you be quiet about derek for five minutes

 

**You**

 

yep

 

**You**

 

lips are sealed

 

**You**

 

well fingers technically

 

**Scott**

 

stiles

 

**You**

 

ok ok shutting up

 

**Scott**

 

ok so

 

**Scott**

 

uh i dont know how to say this

 

**Scott**

 

cuz i know you dont expect this and

 

**Scott**

 

ah fuck it

 

**Scott**

 

its isaac

 

**You**

 

WHAT

 

**Scott**

 

dont freak out stiles

 

**You**

 

that was one hell of a surprise dude

 

**You**

 

really?? Isaac??

 

**Scott**

 

yea

 

**You**

 

like

 

**You**

 

asshole-turned-to-our-side-asshole?

 

**You**

 

as in Isaac who just-so-happens to be a total dickwad

 

**You**

 

that Isaaac

 

**Scott**

 

hes not a dickwad stiles hes nice

 

**You**

 

he's a pain in the ass

 

**You**

 

why do you like him anyway??

 

**You**

 

is it his ass?

 

**You**

 

it's his ass isn't it

 

**You**

 

of all the asses out there you just HAD to notice his didn't you

 

**Scott**

 

stiles no

 

**Scott**

 

i mean yes i do like his ass but thats not all of it

 

**Scott**

 

hes nice and he cares about other people even though he pretends to be indifferent

 

**You**

 

he didn't seem all that indifferent to me when he was being an asshole to me

 

**You**

 

or you know the fact that he's unstable ninety five percent of the time

 

**Scott**

 

if i wanted to be bitched to about who i like then i would have told derek this instead of you

 

**You**

 

ugh

 

**You**

 

fine

 

**You**

 

i'll suck it up

 

**You**

 

I get it ok geeze

 

**Scott**

 

stiles i seriously dont know what to say to him

 

**Scott**

 

what if he freaks out and leaves again

 

**You**

 

Scott oh my god how blind are you

 

**Scott**

 

???

 

**You**

 

duuuuuude

 

**You**

 

ok so maybe I don't like this whole idea of you two being together but jesus

 

**You**

 

the guy looks at you like you hung the moon Scott

 

**You**

 

he stares at you all the time

 

**You**

 

with that stupid longing look you got when Allison broke up with you

 

**Scott**

 

he really does that???

 

**You**

 

even for a werewolf you aren't very perceptive

 

**You**

 

yes Scott i'm almost ninety percent sure he's in love with you

 

**Scott**

 

only ninety?

 

**You**

 

that went way up after I heard about the whole leg in a bear-trap eye glowing howling thingy you two did

 

**You**

 

and then another forty percent after he told me he thinks you have nice hair

 

**Scott**

 

what

 

**You**

 

Isaac told me he likes your haiiiir

 

**You**

 

like

 

**You**

 

the dude got all blushey and bashful when I asked him what he was talking about

 

**You**

 

and he told me that he liked your hair

 

**You**

 

and that it looked soft

 

**You**

 

and smelled nice

 

**You**

 

wow I feel like im paving a way for a gay porno

 

**You**

 

Scott say something

  
**You**

 

oh my god Scott you just cant do that to someone jesus

 

**You**

 

help me out here

 

**You**

 

dude

 

**You**

 

seriously where the fuck did you go

 

**You**

 

fine whatever i'm going to bed

 

 

5 A.M .

_New Message_

 

**Scott**

 

stiles

 

**Scott**

 

stiles hey

 

**Scott**

 

stiiiiiiiillllleeeesss

 

 **Scott**  
  


wake up dillweed

 

**You**

 

fuckin

 

**You**

 

wht

 

**You**

 

wht do u wnt

 

**You**

 

m sleepn

 

**Scott**

 

you know how you said how youre ninety percent sure isaac is in love with me

 

**You**

 

sure

 

**Scott**

 

well

 

**Scott**

 

im a hundred percent sure

 

**You**

 

jf c scott

 

**You**

 

just

 

**You**

 

use protection

 

**Scott**

 

stiles

 

**You**

 

scott

 

 

 

_New Message_

 

 **Isaac** **Lahey**

 

Uh, I just kinda wanted to thank you I guess

 

**Isaac Lahey**

 

Scott told me you kind of helped so

 

**You**

 

fucking hell

 

**You**

 

do either of you two sleep at all

 


End file.
